Severus Xavier-Lehnsherr
by Lea Michaelson
Summary: Harry est arrivé au début des vacances au QG de l'ordre mais quelque semaine plus tard le QG se fait attaquer donc Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, les jumeaux, Sirius et Remus se retrouve a aller vivre ailleurs jusqu'à la rentré.
1. Chapter 1

Résumer : Harry est arrivé au début des vacances au QG de l'ordre mais quelque semaine plus tard le QG se fait attaquer donc Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, les jumeaux, Sirius et Remus se retrouve a aller vivre ailleurs jusqu'à la rentré.

* * *

Note :Sa se passe après Harry Potter 4 donc je ne tien pas compte du 5, 6 et 7. Pour X-Men il ne faut tenir conte que de X-men First Class, Day of futur past et Apocalypse. Sauf que Erik n'est pas parti a la fin d'Apocalypse il est resté et a avoué ces sentiments à Charles.

Fiche de Severus et des deux personnages rajouter.

* * *

Noms : Xavier-Lehnsherr (né Rogue)

Prénoms : Severus Tobias

Parents : -Tobias Rogue (père biologique)

-Eileen Rogue (mère biologique)

-Erik Lehnsherr-Xavier (père adoptive)

-Charles Francis Xavier-Lehnsherr (père adoptive)

Frères et sœurs :-Peter Maximoff-Lehnsherr

-Wanda Maximoff-Lehnsherr

-Charlotte Ruth Sharon Xavier-Lehnsherr

-Henrick Jakob Brian Xavier-Lehnsherr

Histoire : Quand Severus avait 13 ans son père la battu presque à mort et abandonné dans une ruelle de Londres ou il a été trouvé par Charles Xavier et Erik Lehnsherr pendant leurs nuit de noces (2 ans après Apocalypse), après l'avoir soigner ils sont intenté un procès contre Tobias Rogue, qui a pris 10 ans de prison, et l'on adopté avec l'accord d'Eileen qui a quand même gardé contacte avec son fils. Ils sont vite appris que Severus était un sorcier donc il continuer sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Il est très proche d'Erik a cause de leurs haine commune pour les humain normal (moldu). Il est aussi assez proche de sa grande sœur Wanda, de 4 ans son aîné, qui le surprotégé mais il se bat assez souvent avec Peter qui s'amuse a lui prendre ces affaire avec sa super vitesse. A l'institut il s'est vite rapproché des amis de son grand frère Peter, donc Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Tornade et Diablo, mais aussi de sa tante et son oncle, Raven et Hank, ses meilleurs amis reste Bobby, Kitty, John et Piotr puis Malicia après son arrivé en même temps que Logan.

A 15 ans ses pères lui ont fait faire une chirurgie réparatrice pour son nez mais il a préféré quand même gardé sa forme caser dans le monde sorcier, a la même époque sont né Charlotte et Henrick ces petits frère et sœur qu'il surprotégeait.

Pendant les vacances après sa dernière année Tobias Rogue est libéré de prison pour bonne conduite et quelque jour plus tard il tue son ex-femme, donc sous la colère Severus le tue et coupe tout contact avec ses pères ayant honte de se qu'il a fait, mais Lucius Malfoy le retrouve et l'enrôle dans les Mangemort.

Après la mort de Lily et James il revient a l'institut pour se faire pardonner par ses pères, ce qu'ils font immédiatement comprennent toute a fait que leurs fils c'est retrouver dans le même état qu'Erik après la mort de sa femme et de sa fille et il prend le travail de professeur de Potion à Poudlard tout en revenant à Westchester au grande vacances.

* * *

Noms : Xavier-Lehnsherr

Prénoms : Charlotte Ruth Sharon

Parents : -Erik Lehnsherr-Xavier

-Charles Francis Xavier-Lehnsherr

Frères et sœurs : -Peter Maximoff-Lehnsherr

-Wanda Maximoff-Lehnsherr

-Severus Tobias Xavier-Lehnsherr

-Henrick Jakob Brian Xavier-Lehnsherr

Histoire : 

Charlotte est la fille biologique de Charles et Erik, car Charles a une mutation qui fait qu'il peut tombé enceinte. Elle a le même don que Charles mais sur les animaux donc elle peut entendre les pensé et contrôle les animaux. Elle a même deux animaux magique offert par son grand-frère Severus le premier est un Boursouf nommé Nif et le second est un Fléreur nommé Léon. Ce qui la pousse vers des études de vétérinaire.

Charlotte ressemble beaucoup à Charles au temps physiquement car elle a les cheveux châtain clair coupé court et les yeux bleu ciel. Elle est aussi très calme et adore lire un bon livre devant un feu avec son père.

Severus, Henrick et elle on du trouver un moyen de distinguer leurs deux parents donc depuis toujours Erik est appeler « Papa » et Charles « Père ». C'est trois prénom on une signification et lui on tous était donné par Erik, Charlotte car sa ressemble à Charles, Ruth était le prénom de la sœur d'Erik et Sharon est le nom de la mère de Charles.

Les personnes autres que sa famille dont elle est proches sont son parrain et oncle Hank, sa marraine Jean, mais aussi les autres amis de ses frères mais surtout leurs professeur d'Histoire Logan, qui est le seul être humain sur qui elle peut utiliser ses pouvoirs a cause de son coté loup de sa mutation.

A 17 ans Charlotte se rend conte qu'elle ressent certaine chose pour Wolverine et ils découvrent tout deux leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais aillant peur de la réaction de Charles et Erik ils se cachent jusqu'à ces 19 ans ou ils avouent tout au deux hommes. Charles est heureux pour sa fille mais Erik vois encore en elle son bébé et met un an avant d'accepté la relation de sa fille avec le professeur d'Histoire de l'institut après que Logan est sauvé sa fille en s'interposant entre elle et une balle fait de plastique que Magnéto ne pouvait arrêter. L'année qui suivit il la demanda en mariage.

* * *

Noms : Xavier-Lehnsherr

Prénoms : Henrick Jakob Brian

Parents : -Erik Lehnsherr-Xavier

-Charles Francis Xavier-Lehnsherr

Frères et sœurs : -Peter Maximoff-Lehnsherr

-Wanda Maximoff-Lehnsherr

-Severus Tobias Xavier-Lehnsherr

-Charlotte Ruth Sharon Xavier-Lehnsherr

Histoire : Henrick est le fils biologique de Charles et Erik. Il a le don de guérir les blessure des autres, ce qui la poussé a faire des études de médecines même si il ne peut que guérir que les os et les coupures mais il espère que en s'entraînant qu'il pourra guérir n'importe qu'elle organe ou même le cancer ou le SIDA.

Si sa sœur ressemble à Charles lui ressemble à Erik avec ses cheveux blond et ses yeux bleu acier et il est presque aussi grand qu'Erik.

Henrick est très proche de sa sœur jumelle mais se bat souvent avec elle car si elle est calme lui s'énerve assez facilement et si on s'en prend a sa famille il peut devenir extrêmement violent mais il est aussi un fin stratège surtout au échec.

Tout comme sa sœur ses prénom ont une signification pour Charles, Henrick est le prénom choisie par Erik pendant sa fuite et Jakob et Brian sont les prénoms de ces grands-pères.

Il est aussi très proche de ses aînés Severus, Wanda et Peter même si les jumeaux d'Erik ont 19 ans de plus que lui et Severus 15. C'est meilleurs amis sont Bobby et Kitty mais il a du mal a supporté John. Son parrain est Scott Summers et sa marraine est sa tante Raven.

* * *

Laisser moi un message


	2. Chapter 2

_Télépathie de Charles_

 _ **Télépathie de Jean**_

Chapitre 1 :

Tout le monde étaient réunie à Poudlard pour décider ou Harry et ses amis seraient envoyé et avec qui, après l'attaque qu'il y avait eu sur le 12, square Grimmaurd. C'est a se moment là que Severus se tourna vers Dumbledor ayant mare de cette réunion.

« Ils pourraient toujours venir a Westchester avec moi ? »

Tout le monde fut surpris et se fut Albus qui répondu en premier.

« Vous pensez qu'ils seront d'accord ?

-En les connaissant ! Aucun problème. Et c'est les grande vacances donc il doit rester maximum une vingtaine d'élève en plus de la famille et des professeurs qui reste toute l'année. »

Harry sortit de sa torpeur.

« Mais sa ne vous dérange pas qu'on vienne vivre chez vous ?

-Si Messieurs Potter mais l'institut est assez grande pour que je vous croisse le moins possible.

-Bien donc c'est réglé. Messieurs Potter, Weasley, Black et Lupin ainsi que Miss Granger et Weasley iront avec vous Professeur Rogue. »

Une semaine plus tard ils arrivèrent tous devant les porte de l'institut Charles Xavier pour surdoué. Le professeur Rogue alla appuyer sur l'interphone ou une voie féminine sortie.

« Oui !

-Ororo c'est moi du m'ouvre la grille s'il-te-plaît ?

-Toute suite Sev.

-Merci »

Ils remontèrent l'allée en traînant leurs valises derrière eux et quand ils arrivèrent a la porte une femme d'une quarantaine d'année plutôt grande a la peau métisse et au cheveux blanc sortit pour venir serrer Severus dans ses bras puis se recula pour le regarder.

« Sev ! C'est quoi cette apparence ? »

Severus rigola, se qui surpris les autres, pour ensuite sortir sa baguette et la passer devant lui et son long nez casser devient un nez de taille normal et droit, ces cheveux gras et long se raccourcir pour devenir complètement propre et enfin ses vêtement de sorcier se transformée en un jeans bleu délaver au niveau des genoux, un t-shirt noir moulant avec le symbole de l'institut au niveau du cœur avec une veste en jeans.

« C'est beaucoup mieux ! Tu m'as manquer ! » elle se tourna vers les jeunes et les deux adultes. « Laisse moi deviner. Harry, Ron et Hermione » dit-elle en désignant le trio rouge et or. « Sirius Black et Remus Lupin puis Ginny, Fred et George. Je me suis trompé ?

-Pas du tout. Bon on rentre !

-Venez et pauser vos valises en bas des escaliers je fais d'abord vous amenez jusqu'à nos directeurs.

-Tu peux les amener ? J'aimerais aller prendre une douche.

-Bien sur. Je t'excuserais au prés de Charles et Erik.

-Merci ! » dit-il en montant le grande escalier qui monté dans les chambre.

Pendant se temps Tornade accompagna les autres jusqu'au grand salon ou se trouver Logan et Charlotte a coté de la fenêtre a regardé des magazine de mariage, Bobby, Kitty, Malicia, John, Peter, Wanda, Scott et Piotr jouer au Trivial Poursuit en équipe de deux sur la grande table, Diablo, Hank, Raven, Henrick et Jean lisaient un livre et Charles et Erik disputer une énième partie d'échec en buvant un verre mais ils arrêtèrent dans leurs partie pour accueillir les arrivant alors que Ororo rejoignait Diablo dans les canapé. Donc les deux homme vinrent a leurs rencontre. Charles avait toujours aucun cheveux et porter une chemise bleu nuit avec le pantalon assortie et était toujours aussi dans son fauteuil, Erik lui avait les cheveux grisonnant et porter un pull a col roulé gris avec un pantalon noir. Et tout deux porté un anneau de métal avec un X et un infinie gravé mais Charles porté en plus une chevalière en argent avec un saphir avec de chaque coté gravé CX et EL.

Quand Erik reconnue Sirius et Remus il les fusilla du regard.

 _« Chéri calme toi._

 _-Ils sont emmerdée Sevy pendant 7ans et tu voudrais que je reste calme ?_

 _-Notre fils sait se défendre, c'est quand même toi qui lui as appris à se battre._

 _-Bien je me retiendrais de les frapper mais si ils font une seul remarque déplacer je me retiendrai pas._

 _-Bien. »_

Donc les deux hommes visé se sentir très mal.

« Bienvenue à l'institut Xavier. Je suis Charles Xavier-Lehnsherr le directeur et voici mon mari Erik. »

Après sa chaqu'un d'entre eux se présentèrent quand il eurent fini se fut le moment ou Severus apparu dans la pièce avec les cheveux mouiller et portant un jean noir et une chemise verte.

* * *

SVP laiser un message sa aide.


	3. Chapter 3

/!\ Se chapitre est plus une présentation des différents mutants. /!\

Merci pour vos review continué

* * *

 _Télépathie de Charles_

 _ **Télépathie de Jean**_

Chapitre 2 :

« Ah Sev ! Tu est enfin là.

-Oui désolé Père j'avais besoin de prendre une douche et merci de les accueillir jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

-Pour le peu qu'on est. »

Les autres étaient rester sans voie.

« Professeur ?

-Oui Miss Granger ! » répondirent Severus et Charles en même temps.

« Ouah ! C'est votre père ?

-Oui Severus est notre fils. Par adoption mais il reste notre fils. Et si nous allions rejoindre les autres ? »

Pendant qu'ils avaient discuté Malicia et Bobby c'étaient installé au pied de Logan et Charlotte et rigoler avec eux sur les préparatif de leurs mariage qui aurait lieu fin juillet au manoir, Alors que Kitty, John, Scott et Piotr était aller sur les canapés ou Scott avait pris Jean sur ses genoux et que Diablo et Hank avaient fait de même avec Tornade et Raven. Peter, Wanda et Henrick eux c'étaient mit au pied d'Erik et Charles qui était pour dans un fauteuil et l'autre dans son fauteuil roulant a coté du premier. Donc Severus se dirigea vers Kitty pour prendre sa meilleure amie sur ses genoux, Sirius, Remus et Hermione prirent le dernier canapé, Harry et Ginny se mirent dans le deuxième fauteuil et les trois dernier Weasley se mirent au pied de ceux dans le canapé.

« En tout cas nous vous remercions Monsieur Xavier-Lehnsherr de nous accueillir. » commença Harry.

« Cette institut est la pour accueillir les personnes qui nous nul part ou aller a cause de leurs différence. Et faite comme tout le monde appeler moi professeur.

-Leurs différences ? »demanda Hermione.

« Je pense qu'on devrait tous se présentaient ainsi que nos dons. Donc je fais commencé mon don est que je suis télépathe.

-J'ai la capacité de contrôle le métal et les champs magnétique.

-Je m'appelle Kitty et je peux traverser les objet et les personnes. »

Donc elle passa a travers Severus.

« Kitty ! Tu sais que je déteste sa. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avec un petit sourire.

« Je m'appelle John mais on m'appelle Pyro car je peux contrôler le feu. »

Il sortie un briquer et mit une flamme dans sa main mais d'un coup elle fut geler ce qui surpris les sorciers et fit rire les mutants sauf Pyro qui se retourna vers les grandes fenêtres.

« Iceberg tu le me le payera !

-John si tu arrêtais de frimer aussi avec des pouvoirs.

-Merci Sev ! Donc je me présente au passage je m'appelle Bobby mais on me nomme Iceberg car je peut contrôlé la glace.

-A mon tour ! Je m'appelle Malicia et je peux aspirer l'énergie vital et les pouvoir des autres se qui fait que j'ai les pouvoirs de presque tout le monde ici et même quelques un de Sev.

-J'ai l'impression d'être chez les alcoolique anonyme, donc je suis Logan ou Wolverine et je peux guérir très vite je suis aussi le plus vieux car j'ai plus de deux cent ans et j'ai aussi mon squelette recouvert d'un métal rare et ... »

Logan sortie ces longues griffes, Charlotte passa ces mains sur les poings serré de son fiancé.

« Je m'appelle Charlotte, je suis la petite sœur de Sev et je peux communiquer et contrôler les animaux.

-Je suis Jean et je suis télépathe et télékinésiste.

-Je suis Scott, on me surnomme cyclope et je peux lancer des rayon d'énergie avec mes yeux.

-Je suis Peter on me surnomme Qicksilver et je suis le grand-frère de Sev mon don est que je suis extrêmement rapide.

-Je suis Wanda et je suis la sœur jumelle de Peter et je peux modifier la perception de la réalité donc on ma surnommer la sorcière rouge.

-Moi c'est Henrick, Charlotte est ma sœur jumelle, mon nom de mutant c'est Doc car je peux guérir toute blessure physique qui sont sur les os ou la peau j'arrive pas encore les organes.

-Mais je suis sur que tu y arrivera Rick.

-Merci tante Raven.

-Donc je m'appelle Raven mais on me nomme Mystique, je suis la petite sœur par adoption de Charles et je prendre l'apparence de qui je veux.

-Mais tu es très bien en bleu ma chérie, moi c'est Hank ou le Fauve ma mutation se vois assez mais je suis aussi plus rapide que la moyenne pas autant que Peter et aussi plus fort.

-Je me nomme Piotr mais aussi Colossus et je peux recouvrir mon corps de métal. »

Il changea son corps pour montrer son pouvoir avant de reprendre une forme normal.

« Ta raison Logan sa fait bizarre mais bon autant le faire donc je m'appelle Ororo mais pour tout le monde c'est Tornade car je peux contrôler la météo.

-Je suis le dernier donc je m'appelle Kurt mais je suis aussi Diablo et je peux me téléporter.

-Voila les présentation sont faite et vu l'heure je pense qu'on devrait aller manger. » dit-il en regardant sa montre qui afficher déjà 19h15.

Donc ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle à manger, après avoir manger ils se dirigèrent tous vers les chambres.


	4. Chapter 4

_Télépathie de Charles_

 **Télépathie de Jean**

Télépathie de Severus

Chapitre 3 :

Severus était dans sa chambre qui se trouver dans l'aile réservé a sa famille et elle était entre celles de ses aînés, en face ce trouver les chambres de ces cadets donc aussi de Logan et au bout du couloir il y avait celle de leurs parents. Donc il était sur son lit avec un livre dans les mains quand on toqua a sa porte il utilisa c'est pouvoir de legilimens pour savoir l'identité de la personne se qui le fit sourire.

« Entre Kitty, c'est ouvert. »

Kitty poussa la porte et entra dans la chambre qui était assez grande mais pas gigantesque non plus, elle était composé d'un lit double, d'un bureau avec une chaise, d'une grande bibliothèque, d'une armoire et une commode, une table basse avec deux fauteuils et un canapé.

La jeune femme avança vers le maître des potions pour ensuite l'embrasser en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Severus répondit un peut au baiser avant de la repousser.

« Non !

-Sev pourquoi tu ne veux plus de moi, depuis qu'il est revenu tu es distant, je ne reconnais plus l'homme dont je suis tombé amoureuse.

-Je ne te mérite pas. Pas après tout les horreurs que j'ai fais, toute ses personnes que j'ai tuer ou torturer pour lui.

-Sevy tu dois apprendre a de pardonner regarde Erik lui aussi a fait beaucoup de mal autour de lui et lui n'avait personnes qui lui perturber l'esprit comme ce monstre le fait avec toi.

-Tu dois me laisser du temps Kitty.

-Je t'attenterais car je t'aime Sev. »

Kitty partie et Sev souffla : « Je t'aime aussi. » puis alla se coucher.

Pendant ce temps Charles était dans son bain car comme tout les soirs Erik le lui fessait coulé puis l'aidé a se mettre dedans avant d'aller courir pendant 20 minutes, pendant ces 20 minutes ils se détendaient chaqu'un à leurs manières, Erik en poussant ses muscle au maximum et Charles en lisant un livre dans un bain chaud, puis quand le plus vieux revenait il aidé le professeur à se mettre au lit avant de prendre une douche pour ensuite normalement venir faire l'amour a son mari mais se soir la quand Erik revient de douche avec juste une serviette au tour des hanches il trouva le télépathe pensive.

« Charles ça va ?

-Hum...Quoi ?

-Tu as l'air pensive se soir. » il prit le livre posé a coté de lui. « Tu as a peine lu deux pages normalement vu la taille de se livre, tu l'aurais déjà fini. Donc que se passe-t-il dans ton adorable petite tête mon amour ?

-Je m'inquiète pour Sevy.

-Pourquoi ? Notre fils sait se défendre parfaitement bien que se soit avec la magie ou avec son corps. Il arrive a me battre au corps à corps et tien bien au moins une demi-heure face à Logan.

-Ce n'est pas de lui que je doute c'est du jeune Potter j'ai regardé dans leurs esprits si ils sont tous très doué en magie, sans leurs baguettes ils ne tiendraient même pas une minute. Donc je n'ai pas du tout envie de mettre l'espoir de revoir notre fils en ce garçon.

-Dite moi professeur ce pourraient-il que se soit une façon détourné de me demander qu'avec Logan on leurs apprennent a se battre, comme on l'a fait avec Sev, Charlotte et Rick ?

-Oui toute a fait Messieurs Lehnsherr-...Xavier.

-Très bien je le ferrait et j'irai en parlé à Logan demain matin. Maintenant Messieurs Xavier-Lehnsherr je fais vous faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement. »

Erik sauta sur Charles pour l'embraser avant d'enlever la serviette de ses hanches.

Le lendemain matin à 8h tout le monde, a part Erik et Logan qui avait l'habitude de faire du sport le matin, étaient au tour de la table du petit-déjeuner. Charles remarqua que Severus avait l'air préoccupé donc il entama une conversation mental avec lui.

 _« Sevy ?_

 _-Oui père ?_

 _-Qu'es qui se passe tu n'as pas manger grand chose._

 _-C'est rien._

 _-C'est a propos de ta relation avec Kitty ?_

 _-Oui !... Comment ta sus que papa était fait pour toi ?_

 _-Tu sais entre ton père et moi sa na jamais était facile, entre sa vengeance perpétuel contre les humains, ma paraplégie et surtout nos caractère et opinion politique très différentes, mais quoi qu'on fasse on savait que l'autre serait la pour nous et on se pardonner toujours tout._

 _-N'as-tu aucun regret, par rapport à votre mariage ?_

 _-Aucun, a part que j'aurais voulu que se ne soit pas la mort de sa femme et de ta sœur Nina qui nous le fasse réaliser et qu'on est pas attendu plus de 10ans pour s'avouer nos sentiments. Donc n'attend pas, vie ta vie comme tu l'entends sans aucun regrets._

 _-J'ai peur de lui faire du mal si il m'arriver quelque chose._

 _-Si tu ne nous revenez pas tu aurais justement le regret de ne laisser derrière toi que ton souvenir, moi je sais que quand je partirais toi, tes frères et tes sœurs seraient la pour laisser une trace de mon passage sur cette terre et j'aurais eu la joie de vous avoir eu auprès de moi tous se temps. »_

Severus sourie a son père et utilisa c'est propre pouvoir pour envoyer un messages a la jeune femme assise a sa droite.

« Je suis prêt Kit !

-Qu'es qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

-Mes parents ! »

Juste après Erik et Logan entrèrent dans la salle pour venir s'asseoir autour du professeur, qui est en bout de table, donc Logan a coté de sa fiancé et Erik a coté de son second fils. Charlotte était entrain de discuter avec Malicia et Bobby qui était a coté d'elle. A la fin du petit-déjeuner Erik reteint tout le monde surtout les sorciers.

« J'aurais une proposition a vous faire pour les deux mois ou vous allez rester ici. N'en voulais pas a Charles mais en sondant vos esprit hier il s'est rendu compte que vous étiez tous très doué en magie mais que justement vous ne saviez pas vous battre sans vos baquettes. Donc, si Logan le veux bien, je vous propose que nous vous apprenions à vous battre sans magie. »

Tout les sorciers acceptèrent mais certains avec un peu de méfiance surtout envers celui qui avait élevé leurs professeur de potion.

* * *

Laisser une review svp sa aide a l'écriture et sa prend deux seconde merci d'avance et si vous aimer le Cherik aller voir le blog skyrock: Erik-love-Charles


	5. Chapter 5

Merci a vous pour vos review continuer.

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Ils étaient tous descendu dans la salle d'entraînement ou un grand tatami était installée.

« Pour commencer on va faire un petit exemple de combat. Sev ! »

Severus souffla mais suivit son père et enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes pour rester en t-shirt a mange courte bleu foncé et un jean assez ample, Erik lui porter toujours sa tenu de sport. Donc ils se mirent l'un en face de l'autre et se fut Erik qui commença a attaquer alors que Severus rester sur la défense.

Hermione remarqua que le plus âgé essayer toujours d'attaquer a trois endroits précis donc la jambe gauche, les cotes et le poignée droit alors que son professeur s'acharnait a continuer sur la défense, ce qui fit que Charles fut obliger t'arrêter le combat.

Erik tapota l'épaule de son second fils pour le féliciter puis se tourna vers les sorciers pendant que Severus rejoignait les X-men.

« Je peux vous assurer qu'on a pas fait sa pour rien donc qu'avez-vous remarquer ?

-Vous attaquiez a trois endroits précis. »déclara Hermione.

« Toute a fait je fessais sa car je sais que Severus à les os plus fragiles a ces endroits a cause de ses blessures mais il a appris a protéger ces endroits ce que vous ferrez aussi mais c'est plus sur la technique de Severus que le travaille sera plus difficile.

-Il ne fessait que se défendre comme si il ne voulait pas se battre. » répondu Harry.

« Exacte. Sev tu explique pourquoi ?

-La technique que j'ai utiliser sert surtout sur quelqu'un qui peut être impulsive ou qui s'énerve facilement car la vous aller justement l'énerver donc il ferra moins attention.

-Donc voilà les deux technique utiliser assez fréquemment les point faible physique ou les psychologiques. Donc avec Charles on n'as penser qu'on vous ferra travailler le physique avec Logan et moi alors que le coté psychologiques se sera avec Charles et Jean après ... Charles on fait comment ?

-Alors vous êtes donc 8 donc j'en prend 4 et Jean les 4 autres mais on vous ferra travailler séparément donc je pense que de 9 à 11 heures le matin et de 14 à 16 heures l'aprém c'est bien ? »Erik et les sorciers acquiescèrent. « Donc pendant que 6 seront ici deux seront en haut avec nous sauf le mercredi ou vous serait tous ici. Déjà Harry tu viendras avec moi, après vaudrais peut-être mieux que les filles soit avec toi Jean et sinon les autres choisissaient. Comme on est dimanche vous nous dirait demain. Harry on commencera demain tout les deux ? »

Aprés sa ils remontèrent pour la plus part sauf Logan, Tornade, Bobby, Malicia, Kitty, Charlotte, John et Piotr qui restèrent pour un entraînement. Les autres allèrent dans la bibliothèque ou Erik arrêta Ron.

« Oui Messieurs ?

-Appelle moi Erik. Severus m'a dit que tu étais très bon au échec, une partie sa de dit ?

-Ron si t'arrive a le battre, tu sera le premier. » déclara Jean en rigolant.

« J'ai réussi a le battre aussi. UNE fois.

-T'as réussi en trichant mon amour.

-Comme si sa t'avais déplus que j'entre dans ta tête, je me rappelle encore de la nuit fantastique auquel j'ai eu droit après.

-CHARLES ! On a pas envie de savoir. Surtout moi je te rappelle que tu es mon frère. J'aimerais que mes oreilles reste pur, vu que vous avez déjà traumatiser nos yeux avec Hank. »

Si il n'avait pas eu son épaisse fourrure bleu on aurait pu voir le Fauve rougir au souvenir de la fois ou lui et Raven étaient rentré en pleine nuit dans la cuisine pour chercher à manger et qu'ils avaient trouvé a la place le fauteuil de Charles renversait sur le sol et son propriétaire assis face à la porte sur le plan de travail en caleçon et Erik entre ces jambes entrain de lécher de la glace sur le torse de son mari et donc qu'ils avait pu apprendre a quel point les deux hommes étaient musclé.

« Même si la vu d'Erik en caleçon rouge ma pas déplu. » dit-elle en rigolant de son frère et de son beau-frère.

« Comme si c'était la première fois que tu voyais Erik en caleçon.

-Qu'es que tu insinue Jean ?

-Bah... Toi et Erik après Cuba !

-Y a jamais rien eu entre nous. » s'exclama Erik « Elle n'a pas se qui faut et je n'aime qu'un seul Xavier. »

Erik mit un fauteuil pour Ron de l'autre coté du plateau pour remplacer le fauteuil roulant de Charles qui vient se glisser a ses coté. La partie commença et fut assez serrer entre les deux mais a la fin se fut quand même Erik qui gagna, Ron fut surpris car personnes n'avait réussi a le battre jusqu'ici. Pendant ce temps Hermione et Ginny avaient discuté avec les trois filles, Jean, Raven et Wanda.

« Wanda, le professeur Rogue est bien votre frère ?

-C'est mon demi-frère par adoption mais oui. Pourquoi ?

-Il était comment jeune ?

-Sev est arriver ici à l'age de 13 ans donc c'était un pré-ado avec les problèmes normal de cette age mais aussi avec les problème d'un enfant battu et pas très aimer par ces camarades mais très intelligent. Je me rappelle encore très bien.

Flash-back : (PDV de Wanda)

Peter et moi, on était dans le salon c'était mi-juillet et notre père et Charles étaient partie depuis un mois en lune de miel, a peu prés, et ils devaient revenir que une semaine avant la rentré en septembre, donc sa on avait été surpris quand Raven est venu nous chercher en nous disant qu'ils étaient rentré et qu'ils étaient à l'infirmerie. Quand on est arriver on l'a pas toute suite vu.

« Qu'es que vous faites ici tout les deux ? » avait demandé Pete.

« Sympa l'accueil Peter !

-Vous deviez rentrer que dans un peu plus d'un mois. » précisais-je la pensé de mon frère.

« Nous somme rentré plutôt car nous avons adopter. Il s'est endormis dans l'avion. » nous répondit Charles en se poussant pour nous laisser voir sur un des lits un garçon assez grand mais mince avec des cheveux noir long, un nez casser, une jambe et un bras dans le plâtre et on vit plus tard les bandages qui lui entourer se cotes fracturer. Je me suis approcher de lui pour m'asseoir a coté de lui sur le lit.

« Comment il s'appelle ? »demandais-je a mon père.

« Severus ! Il était battu par son père que nous avons vite envoyer en prison et sa mère a signé les papiers pour qu'on puisse l'adopter. Mais a la rentré il devra retourné en Angleterre pour aller a l'école.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'inscrire ici à l'Institut ?

-Il est différent de nous mais aussi des humains c'est un sorcier, c'est se qu nous a dit sa mère qui ai aussi une sorcière. » ma répondu Charles

A se moment la il s'est réveillé et a reculé dans le lit, mon père c'est approché.

« Severus calme toi, tu es en sécurité.

-Ou es qu'on est ?

-A l'Institut dont on ta parler avec Charles. Tu te rappelle ?

-Oui mais qui es ? » demanda-t-il en nous regardant Pete et moi.

« Je m'appelle Wanda et lui ses mon frère Peter.

-Ce sont mes enfants. Donc tu peux les considérer comme tes grand-frère et grande-sœur. »lui dit notre père en souriant.

Hank arriva, Severus fut surpris mais pas effrayer, avec des résultats dans les mains.

« Bonjour Severus, je suis le docteur Hank Mccoy.

-Donc Hank comment il va ? » lui demanda Charles « Wanda, Peter vous ne voudriez pas aller lui préparer une chambre par exemple celle qui ce trouve entre les vôtres ces affaires sont dans mon bureau.

-D'accord Charles. Tu viens Wanda ?

-J'arrive ! On se verra plus tard Sevy. »

Fin flash-back :

* * *

Dite moi se que vous pensez de ce chapitre mais aussi répondez a ses quelques questions svp.

1\. La relation Kitty/Severus ?

2\. La relation Charlotte/Logan

3\. La relation Charles/Erik ?

4\. Le futur entraînement des sorciers avec Erik/Logan ? Et Jean/Charles ?

5\. Que voudriez vous dans la suite ?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 :

Quand Wanda eu fini son histoire se fut le moment ou les autres entrèrent dans la pièce et que Ron et Erik finissaient leurs partie donc Charlotte pris ces livres de vétérinaire pour étudier un peu a coté de son frère plonger dans ses livres de médecine, alors que Kitty aller rejoindre Severus qui était aller voir sa sœur en entant de quoi elle parlait avec les deux filles, Bobby, John, Malicia et Piotr avait aussi décider de revoir les cours qui donnerais a la rentrer alors que Tornade et Logan avaient rejoins Erik, Charles, Scott, Raven et Hank qui lisaient des lettres de parents qui voulaient faire inscrire leurs enfants mutant ou directement des jeunes mutant rejetaient par leurs familles qui demander de l'aide.

Donc Severus c'était approché par derrière de sa sœur pour la surprendre.

« Qu'es que tu raconte ?

-Oh punaise Sevy ! »dit-elle après avoir sursauté. « Et je leurs racontais la première fois que je t'es vu. Le jour de ton arriver à l'institut.

-Je m'en rappelle même plus.

-Moi si ! Mais c'est parce que tu marques les esprits petit-frère. Je suis sur que tout le monde se rappelle de la première fois qu'ils dont vu même Logan.

-Hein ? Quoi ? » demanda Logan qui avait entendu son nom.

« La première fois que tu as vu Sev, tu t'en souviens ?

-Bien sur c'était en décembre après mon arriver il avait 17 ans et il rentré pour les vacances. »

Flash-back : (PDV de Wolverine)

Le professeur était partie le matin pour l'aéroport de se qu'il m'avait dit et comme c'était les vacances il y avait peu de personnes et je passais mes journée entre bricoler au garage ou passer du temps avec Malicia. Et j'étais justement dans le garage avec Malicia assise a coté moi quand le professeur est rentrer avec Tornade et un jeune homme assez grand mais très mince au yeux et cheveux noir qui lui arrivé sous les épaules et attaché, il portais un uniforme vert et argent.

« Logan, Malicia je voudrais vous présenter mon fils Severus.

-Votre fils ? » demanda Malicia car il n'avait aucune ressemblance avec le prof ou Erik.

« Par adoption. » précisa le jeune homme.

Se fut a se moment la que Bobby, John et Kitty arrivèrent et que cette dernière lui sauta dessus en criant « Sevy ! » avant de l'embrasser. Bobby en profita pour se glisser a coté de Malicia et lui chuchoter mais j'avais pu quand même l'entendre.

« Tu vois que tu n'as pas a être jalouse de Kitty, elle est amoureuse de Sev depuis qu'on le connais donc depuis nos 13 ans. »

Puis il alla saluer le nouveaux qui ensuite se dirigea vers nous.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer mes parents m'avait parler un peu de vous dans leurs dernière lettre. Mais ils ne m'ont pas dit se qu'était vos dons.

-Et toi ? » répliqua Malicia sur la défensive comme d'habitude quand on parle de son pouvoir.

« Je ne suis pas mutant. Mais sorcier ! Et oui les sorciers existe.

-Désoler ! J'aurais pas du...

-C'est pas grave je comprend si tu ne veux pas en parler.

-Beaucoup me fuit a cause d'eux. » lui répondit-elle en regardant ses mains avant de lui en tendre une.

« Je ne suis pas le plus populaire dans mon collège en Angleterre. »

Fin Flash-back :

Quand Logan eu fini son récit, Malicia vient embrasser Severus sur la joue.

« Justement en se remémorent nos vieux souvenir. Papa ?

-Oui, księżniczka* !

-Il est l'album de votre mariage ?

-Je sais pas ! Moja miłość**!

-Dans mon bureau. Sur l'étagère a coté de mon bureau avec tout les autres. »

Peter disparu pour quelque seconde plus tard réapparaître avec un album photo marqué « Mariage Erik & Charles - 20 juin 1985 » en lettre doré sur la couverture.

« Merci Pete!

-Simon si vous voulez je les ai toute scanné donc on peut se faire un petit diaporama dans la salle de cinéma ? » leurs dit Hank en montrant son ordinateur sur lequel il travaillait.

Mais il remarqua le regard surpris de Charles et Erik.

« Raven et moi on avait penser pour vos anniversaire l'année prochaine vous faire un film avec des photos. Donc on a commencer a les scanner en commençant par votre mariage, mais on aussi l'album de Sev, Peter, Wanda, Henrick et Charlotte et quelque photo de l'équipe et de vous professeur. »

Donc ils partirent tous pour la salle de cinéma même les sorciers voulant en apprendre plus pour sur le détestable professeur de potion. Donc arriver dans la salle ou il y avait un projecteur accroché au plafond et au sol des gros coussin mais aussi quelque canapés, donc Erik et Charles se mirent dans un des canapés avec les bras d'Erik autour de Charles et la tête de celui-ci sur l'épaule du premier, tout comme Charlotte et Logan a coté d'eux. Wanda c'était assise entre les jambes d'Henrick, qui fessait une tête de plus qu'elle, et Peter était a coté d'eux, tout trois sur les coussins avec aussi Malicia et Bobby, John et Piotr, Jean et Scott, Tornade, Diablo, Hank et Raven mais aussi Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred et George alors que Severus, Kitty, Sirius et Remus prirent le deuxième canapé. Hank relia son ordinateur au projecteur puis ouvrit un fichier photo nommé « Mariage Charles et Erik » et la première image fut le faire part de mariage avec une photo de eux deux ou Charles avait la tête posait sur l'épaule d'Erik, la photo avait était prise pour leurs anniversaires qu'ils avaient fêter en même temps car Erik était né le 2 avril et Charles le 22 avril. Puis la photo suivante fut une photo des deux devant le prêtre qui était lui même un mutant et on pouvait reconnaître le parc du manoir, Charles portait un costume bleu foncé avec chemise bleu claire et Erik lui portait un costume noir avec chemise blanche, mais surtout Charles était debout devant Erik, c qui surpris ceux qui n'avait jamais vu ces photos.

« Professeur ?

-Oui Malicia, je sais à l'époque j'étais déjà paralyser mais Hank avait crée des année plutôt un sérum qui avait réparer ma colonne mais sauf que sa annule mes pouvoirs, et m'avais rendu un peu dépendant dans les année 60-70. J'en ai repris se jour la car je voulais pouvoir marcher jusqu'à Erik le jour de notre mariage.

-Et tu as eu tu mal a me convaincre de te laisser faire sa. » rajouta Erik en rigolant.

Hank continua par des photos de la cérémonie puis de la réception ou on pu le voir Raven sous sa forme humaine donc des cheveux blond, des yeux bleu et elle portait une robe bleu ciel offerte par son grand frère quelque année plutôt. Puis une photo d'eux avec leurs témoins chaqu'un avait une fille et un garçon donc Erik avait choisi Peter et Wanda, pour Charles c'était Hank et Moira, avec qui il était rester très proche et Raven lui avait laisser sa place car elle avait eu le devoir d'accompagné son frère jusqu'à l'autel. Donc Hank et Peter portaient tout deux un costume gris avec veston et cravate assortie et une chemise blanche, les filles avaient elle des robes bleu foncé qui leurs arriver sous les genoux avec talon haut et un léger décolleté. Puis des photos plus familiales car c'était une photo de Peter, Wanda, Raven, Erik et Charles. Ensuite vient les photos des X-men tous dans des costumes ou des robes. Il y avait aussi quelque personnes de la familles de Charles mais du coté d'Erik il y avait quelque associé de son entreprise donc principalement des allemands car le siège de son entreprise était à Munich donc depuis qu'il avait été réhabilité par les autorités américaine, après apocalypse, il avait repris la direction de celle-ci et depuis leurs mariage il s'occuper aussi de celle de Charles grâce a son diplôme en économie de l'université de Munich.

* * *

* księżniczka = princesse

**.Moja miłość! = mon amour !

PS : Les anniversaire ce sont ceux de Michael et James.

Les photos des costumes et robes de Charles, Erik et les témoins sont sur le blog Skyrock Erik-love-Charles.

Et continuer vos reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à Pouika pour sa review

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Le lendemain matin à 8 heure Harry, Ron, Fred et George, qui se partageaient l'un des nombreux dortoir vide pendant les vacances, se réveillèrent pour ensuite tous passer par la douche pour ensuite enfilé pour les trois Weasley des vêtement de sport, prêter par l'Institut, donc un jogging gris et un t-shirt noir avec le logo X en blanc au niveau du cœur. Alors qu'Harry mit un jean avec ses basket et une chemise bleu clair, puis ils allèrent manger pour retrouver Sirius, Remus et Ginny habiller comme les trois frères et Hermione, elle porter une petit robe avec le haut blanc et les manche en dentelle et la jupe bleu foncé accompagné de ballerine. Après avoir manger Hermione et Harry allèrent au bureau de Jean pour l'une et celui du professeur pour l'autre pendant que les 6 autre se dirigeaient vers la salle d'entraînement ou les attendais Severus, Logan et Erik.

Harry arriva devant le bureau et toqua pour ensuite entré après avoir reçu l'autorisation du professeur. Harry entra donc pour la première fois dans se bureau composer d'une grande baie vitré, d'une bibliothèque remplie de livre, qui recouvré le mur face à la porte, de deux canapé l'un en face de l'autre avec une table basse entre les deux et d'un grand bureau avec deux chaise dos à la porte et de l'autre coté du bureau face à Harry : Charles entrain de relire les papiers d'admission de la rentré prochaine que se soit les nouveau élève ou les anciens.

« Bonjour Harry ! Assis toi je fini sa et je suis à toi. » dit-il en montrant les canapés.

Donc Harry s'assit dans un des canapés tout en regardant un peu plus la décoration du bureau, qui fessait un peu ancien avec tout les meuble en bois vernie, avant que Charles ne vienne le rejoindre pour à l'aide de ces bras se mettre dans le deuxième canapé puis attrapé le bloc-note posé sur la table basse.

« Donc Harry ! Nous allons essayer de trouver les choses qui de font peur, de mette en colère ou de rende triste et tu devras apprendre à rester calme face à eux. Se matin on commencera juste par apprendre a se connaître tout les deux car c'est préférable que quand j'entrerais dans ta tête tu es confiance en moi. D'accord ?

-Oui professeur !

-Bien commence par me parler de toi, ce que tu aimes, ou n'aime pas, tes rêves !

-Et vous ferez de même ?

-Toute a fait !

-Très bien, j'adore jouer au quidditch, passer du temps avec mes meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, mais aussi avec Ginny et mes autres amis. Je déteste mon oncle et ma tante ainsi que mon cousin, bien sur je déteste Voldemort et je dois vous avouais que je ne porte pas votre fils dans mon cœur mais je l'admire quand même pour tout le travail qu'il fait pour l'ordre et mes rêves je ne sais pas je me suis jamais projeter plus loin que cette guerre et surtout tout le monde me voie devenir Auror.

-D'accord donc a mon tour. J'aime passer du temps avec ma famille que se soit mes enfants, Erik ou Raven mais aussi avec mes élèves. J'aime aussi lire un bon livre avant de me coucher et les échecs. Se que je déteste ? La guerre, d'après Erik je suis un incorrigible pacifique. Bien sur je déteste me disputer avec qui que se soit. Mon rêve pour l'avenir sont que les humains, les sorciers et les mutants puissent vivre ensemble sans avoir peur des autres. »

Et ils continuèrent ainsi toute la matinée en parlant de l'enfance triste d'Harry ou celle de Charles avec sa mère, son beau-père, son beau-frère et sa petite sœur.

Pendant se temps les 6 autres étaient arrivé devant la salle d'entraînement ou il y avait Charlotte et Logan, entrain de discutait prés d'une des machines de la salle, Henrick, Peter et Severus étaient aussi la entrain de rire entre eux, ce qui les surprenaient toujours de voir l'horrible professeur rire et ne plus être aussi horrible surtout quand il est avec ces deux frères. Erik arriva derrière eux habiller d'un joggings, d'un t-shirt de l'Institut et d'une vielle chemise rouge a carreau ouverte et juste derrière lui le reste de l'équipe arriva.

« Bon ! On va commencer par évaluer votre niveau ! Commençons par les filles ! Ginny contre... » Erik regarda autour de lui en éliminant de suite sa fille qui était déjà capable de battre ces trois frères en combat seul sans pouvoirs mais elle arriver aussi a battre Scott et Hank. Donc il préféra choisir Malicia car c'est elles qui avait le niveau le plus bas des filles. « Malicia ? »

Donc les deux filles se mirent au centre du tapis et Erik alla rejoindre Logan et Charlotte alors que le reste de l'équipe et les sorciers étaient entrain de pariaient.

« Alors Sevy qu'es que tu dis ?

-Difficile Miss Weasley peut être aussi surprenant que Licia, 50/50 pour moi !

-T'es pas drôle petit-frère » répliqua Peter.

Donc les deux filles commencèrent le combat qui était très serrer mais à la fin Ginny essaya de faire un croche pied en se baissant à Malicia qui esquiva avant de plaquer l'autre au sol, donc Erik arrêta le combat pour lancer le deuxième match fille/fille qu'il avait prévu donc c'était Kitty contre Wanda car toute deux avaient du mal a se battre sans leur pouvoirs surtout Kitty et à la fin se fut Wanda qui gagna car Kitty n'eus pas le temps d'esquiver un coup de poing de Wanda qui lui coupa le souffle. Erik et Severus se ruèrent vers les deux filles.

« Kit ça va ?

-Kitty je suis désolé !

-C'est bon je fais bien faut juste que je retrouve mon souffle et c'est pas grave Wanda.

-D'accord va d'asseoir sur le coté. Sev reste avec elle je te ferais passer faire la fin. »

Donc Severus accompagna sa compagne jusqu'à un banc suivie de sa demi-grande-sœur sans relever la dernière partie de la phrase de son père. Donc après Erik recommença les combats Sorcier/Mutant avec Fred et Bobby qui fessait un peu prés la même taille pendant le combat qu'Erik laissa à la surveillance de Logan, il alla voir Kitty avec Hank qui venait de les rejoindre.

« Alors Miss ça va ? » demanda Hank en la voyant se tenir la poitrine et Wanda a coté très inquiète.

« J'ai un peu mal aux poumons mais ça va !

-D'accord tu devrais peut-être remonter de coucher mais je préférer que quelqu'un t'accompagne à ta chambre. »

Severus commença a se lever mais Erik l'arrêta et demanda à Wanda de s'en occuper. Severus l'interrogea du regard.

« Je 'ai prévu une petite vengeance !

-Quoi ? »

Il lui montra Sirius de la tête se qui fit sourire son fils.

« Je vois ! Merci Pa !

-De rien Fiston. »

Charlotte qui avait entendu la conversation des deux hommes leva les yeux au ciel et préviens son fiancé de garder un yeux quand son frère passera. Erik reviens prés d'eux au moment ou Fred fit un croche pied à Bobby qui le fit tomber donc Erik se nota de refaire l'entraînement de Bobby au niveau de ces jambes. Puis il envoya Scott et Tornade qui firent un combat plutôt amicale mais qui se fini par Scott au sol avec Tornade sur lui qui le maintenait en riant de son ami, elle sourie à Erik qui lui rendit car depuis l'affaire Apocalypse tout deux étaient rester assez proche Erik était même devenu le confident de la jeune femme. Puis se fut au tour de John et George qui se fini assez vite par George au sol avec assurément un bleu sur la joue gauche dans l'après-midi. Ils enchaînèrent avec Henrick contre Peter. Les deux demi-frère se mirent l'un en face de l'autre.

« Tu vas perdre petit-frère ! » dit Peter en accentuant le « petit ».

« On va voir grand-frère. » répondit Henrick en fessant de même.

Peter fut le premier attaque mais le plus jeune esquiva de justesse a chaque fois les coup jusqu'à qu'il voie une ouverture au moment ou son aîné essaya de le frapper au coté avec sa jambe, Henrick attrapa la cheville et le tira en avant d'un coup sec mais il eu quand même le réflexe d'attraper Peter par le col de son t-shirt avant que sa tête n'aille cogner sur le sol.

« Alors Pete ?

-C'était un coup de chance.

-Peter soit bon joueur Rick ta battu pour une fois. » lui dit Logan.

Donc Peter se releva en grognant et allant s'asseoir a coté de Severus qui lui tapota l'épaule. Puis Erik appela Diablo et Ron mais le combat fut assez rapide et Diablo gagna assez vite pour ensuite laisser place à un autre combat qui fut plus difficile celui de Logan contre Piotr mais Logan fini par asséner un coup au niveau de l'épaule qui mit au sol Colossus. Henrick se précipita sur lui pour voir l'état de la dite épaule et il du la remettre en place avant d'utiliser son don mais ensuite l'épaule était comme si il n'y avait rien eu.

« Merci Rick.

-De rien. C'est mon job de vous rafistoler tous.

-Ça va Métalloïde ? » lui demanda Logan

« Oui t'inquiète ! Rick ma tout remis en place. » lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

« Bon a qui le tour Erik ? » demanda Raven impatiente de passer.

« Pourquoi pas toi ? Contre... » Erik regarda les personnes qui étaient pas passer et fini par choisir. « Moi ! »

Sa fit sourire sa belle-sœur car il n'y avait que deux personnes qui connaissaient par cœur le contrôleur de métal et c'était la fratrie Xavier, même si tout le monde connaissaient le passer terrible d'Erik, il n'y avait que eux deux qui savaient exactement tout de sa vie que se soit son enfance avec ses parents en Pologne, les torture de Shaw dans les camps, son début de vie d'adulte emplie de colère et de haine jusqu'à qu'il les rencontre tout les deux, ces personnes qui étaient vite devenu sa famille.

Donc tout deux se mirent au centre de la pièce l'un en face de l'autre on aurait dit deux félin prés a se sauté dessus. Dés que Logan lança le combat Raven lança un premier coup vers Erik au niveau de ces coté fragiliser par les nazis puis par les gardes de la prison du Pentagone mais il esquiva tout les coups. Le combat était amicale mais il rester quand même assez violent car aucun des deux ne laisser de terrain a l'autre. A chaque fois que l'un donner un coup l'autre arriver a répliquer juste derrière mais a un moment Erik décida que sa durée très longtemps car il était déjà 10h30 quand ils avaient commencé donc il fini par attraper le poignée de Raven pour la tirer vers lui et la bloquer dans ses bras, avec un enrouler autour de ses épaules et qui tenait son bras droit et l'autre autour de ses hanches avec son bras gauche.

« Je te tiens ! » dit-il en riant avant de la relâcher et qu'il aille rejoindre Logan et Charlotte. « Bon passons au match suivant. Sev ?

-Oui ! » lui répondit son second fils en se levant du banc.

« ? »

Sirius se leva sans être vraiment surpris car il avait remarqué qu'il rester juste Rogue et sa jeune sœur plus Remus et lui. Donc il se mit en face du professeur de potion qui arborer un sourire sadique. En deux minute le combat était fini car Severus s'était glisser derrière l'animagus pour ensuite l'attraper par un bras et passer un bras autour de ses épaules avant de lui faire un croche pied qui le fit glisser au sol sans que le maraudeur ne sans rende compte.

« Alors Black on sait plus tenir sur ses jambes ? »

Sirius le fusilla du regard alors que l'autre partait rejoindre ses frères sur le banc. Lui alla prés de Remus qui compris qu sa serait son tour et qu'il affronterait la fille du professeur. De son coté Charlotte questionna son père du regard, qui la pris a part.

« Je voudrais que tu le pousse a bout jusqu'à que le loup sorte mais fait quand même attention d'accord.

-Ah je vois. Tu veux voir se qu'il faut quand c'est le loup qui prend le dessus ?

-Tout a fait ! »

Charlotte sourie avant d'aller rejoindre le loup-garou au centre et le combat commença, si Remus attaquer assez franchement,pour la jeune télépathe ses coups ressemblaient plus a des pichenette se qui commença a énerver Lunard donc les yeux déjà ambré de nature devenait de plus en plus doré, jusqu'à qu'ils prennent la couleur des yeux du loup et qu'il deviennent assez violent. Tout le monde se leva ayant peur pour Charlotte mais Erik leurs fit signe de ne pas s'interposer. En regardant bien la jeune femme tenait bien et avait changer technique. Erik se pencha vers Logan.

« Dit lui t'en finir et de le calmer.

-Bien ! »

Logan se concentra pour atteindre sa fiancé quand elle fini par le percevoir elle lui dit :

 _« Qu'es qui y a chéri ?_

 _-Ton père veux que tu finisses et qu tu le calme._

 _-Toute de suite. »_

Donc elle utilisa la même technique que Severus avec Sirius pour le plaquer au sol avant d'être obliger de se servir de ces pouvoirs pour faire refouler la bête. Quand Remus reprit le contrôle il fut un peu énerver donc Erik et Logan s'interposèrent entre les deux.

« C'est moi qui lui demander de le faire, car je voulais voir se que tu pouvais faire quand tu t'énerve. Et je pense qu'avec Charles vous devriez travailler sur ton contrôle du loup car si tu arrive à trouver un harmonie avec lui sa pourras que t'aider en combat et peut-être que certaine de capacités comme l'odorat ou même ta force seront décuplé. » déclara Erik

Remus douter un peu des dire de l'homme mais se dit que sa pourrais aussi l'aider pendant les pleine lune. Erik regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 11h15 et il sentit l'esprit de Charles qui lui disait qu'ils avaient un invité qui lui plairait pas beaucoup donc il libéra tout le monde pour ensuite monté assez vite prendre une douche de 5 minute pour ensuite aller a bureau de son mari pour y trouver, assise comme si tout était normal dans le canapé ou s'était assis Harry quelque minute plutôt,...

* * *

Voila j'essayerais d'écrire le prochain chapitre plus vite.

Dite moi se que vous en penser sa m'aide beaucoup.

D'après vous qui se trouve dans le bureau du professeur ?

Que penser vous des différent combat ?

Et surtout celui de Remus ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Télépathie Charles**

Chapitre 7 :

 _Erik sentit l'esprit de Charles qui lui disait qu'ils avaient un invité qui lui plairait pas beaucoup donc il libéra tout le monde pour ensuite monté assez vite prendre une douche de 5 minute pour ensuite aller a bureau de son mari pour y trouver, assise comme si tout était normal dans le canapé ou s'était assis Harry quelque minute plutôt,..._

« Moïra ! » déclara Erik.

« Bonjour Erik ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien ! » lui répondit-il avec un sourire forcé.

 **« Erik ! Calme toi.**

 **-Qu'es qu'elle fait la ?**

 **-S'il-te-plaît chéri ne fait pas un scandale, elle est venu pour l'après-midi shopping des filles pour la robe de Charlotte.**

 **-Mince ! J'avais oublier que c'était aujourd'hui.**

 **-On devrais proposer à Miss Granger et Weasley d'aller avec eux ?**

 **-Oui sa serait bien. Et elle reste combien de temps ?**

 **-Elles partent après le repas ! Tu pourrais faire un effort ? C'est une amie je te rappelle.**

 **-Une amie qui est amoureuse de toi depuis longtemps. »**

Moïra avait bien compris au mimique des deux hommes qu'ils étaient entrain de se parler télépathiquement. Elle était bien sur jalouse du contrôleur de métal et se rappelais encore du jour ou Charles était venue la voir pour lui annoncé sa relation avec lui.

Flash-back Moïra :

Charles m'avait appeler hier soir car il devait m'annoncer quelque chose d'important donc j'avais demander a mon ex-mari de garder notre fils et m'étais habiller et maquiller joliment en espérant fortement que Charles nous laisserais une chance de construire quelque chose ensemble. Heureusement pour lui je vivais dans une maison ou il n'y avait pas de marche pour accéder à la porte et l'aller était bétonner donc quand il sonna à ma porte je lui ouvrit pour voir Erik contre la voiture se qui m'intriqua mais il resta à sa place pendant que Charles lui entrait dans ma demeure.

« Tu veux un thé ?

-Non merci j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je préféré que tu l'apprenne par moi que par quelqu'un d'autre, comme ma sœur.

-Charles tu me fais peur qu'es qui se passe. Tu es malade ?

-Non. Sa a avoir avec Erik et moi.

-Qu'es qu'il a encore fait ? Tu sais que même si son casier et remis à zéro, ils attendent juste qu'il fasse une seule bêtise pour l'arrêter de nouveau.

-Ce n'est pas sa non plus. Erik et moi, on est... »

Charles hésita car il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal mais il sentit l'esprit d'Erik qui le soutenait.

« Vous êtes quoi ?

-On est ensemble !

-Ensemble ? Je sais qu'Erik est ton meilleure amis, Charles ! Même si j'ai du mal a comprendre comment quelqu'un d'aussi pacifiste que toi peut être ami avec lui.

-Non Moïra ! Tu ne comprend pas je suis amoureux de l'aime et j'ai l'intention de finir ma vie avec lui.

-Comment tu peux être amoureux de lui ? C'est un tueur !

-Il a changé. Et j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait du bon en lui.

-Car tu ne veux voir que le bon chez les autres même chez lui.

-Tu ne sais rien de lui. De qui il est vraiment ! Ce qu'il a vécu !

-Sa vie dans les camps n'excuse rien.

-C'est vraie sa n'excuse rien. Les personnes qu'il a fait le plus souffrir c'est lui et moi, moi je lui est tout pardonner même ma paralysie. Tu peux ne pas l'accepté mais sa n'y changera rien a mes sentiments pour lui. Je l'aime plus que tout, il me complète. J'espère juste ne pas avoir perdu ton amitié Moïra. »

Il partit et je vis a travers la fenêtre Erik lui faire un sourire avant de l'embraser sur le front pour ensuite l'aider a s'installer dans la voiture puis rancher le fauteuil pour repartir pour le manoir. Un an plus tard je recevais un carte me disant qu'ils allaient se marier et que Charles me voulait comme témoin de mariage avec Hank. C'est se jour la ou je fini par comprendre qu'Erik était fait pour lui et que Charles était le seul pouvant endormir le monstre nommé « Magnéto » qui est toujours quelque part au fond de l'homme gentil, drôle, attentionné mais toujours aussi froid qu'est Erik Marcus Lehnsherr-Xavier.

Fin flash-back :

Se fut la voie d'Erik qui me sortit de mes souvenirs.

« Bon passons à table et il y aura peut-être deux personnes de plus avec vous. »

Donc on partit pour la salle à manger ou tout le monde n'attendais plus que Charles et Erik quand Raven me fit elle vient toute de suite me serrer dans ses bras. Ce qui me rappelait l'époque ou ils entraînaient dans le manoir et que Raven et moi étions les seules filles du groupe.

« Je suis contente de te revoir.

-Je suis venu car Charlotte me la demander.

-Charlotte ?

-On va choisir ma robe cette aprém Tata.

-Justement en parlant de sa. Les garçons interdiction de sortir du manoir aujourd'hui. L'entraînement d'Erik et Logan est annulé pour cette fois mais Harry tu viendras quand même dans mon bureau. Miss Granger et Weasley ?

-Oui professeur ! »répondirent les deux jeunes filles.

« Voudriez-vous accompagner les filles ? »

Elles regardèrent Charlotte qui leurs fit comprendre que sa ne la déranger pas du tout au contraire car la plus jeune des filles d'Erik voulait appendre un eu plus a connaître ses deux jeunes filles, surtout Hermione dont Severus se plaigniez souvent.

« Bon vu que les filles font en villes t qu'on peut pas sortir sa vous dit un partit de basket cette aprém ? Sevy ? »demanda Peter.

« D'accord mais sans pouvoirs alors.

-Adjuger vendu Sev. Mais même sans ma vitesse je te bâterais.

-On verra bien ! »

* * *

Merci à Pouika et Nebuleuse3 pour vos message continuer et dite moi se que vous penser de se chapitre


	9. Note

Salut à tous ce n'est pas un chapitre mais une petite question. Je viens de relire en entier cette fic ainsi que les reviews et je voudrez savoir qui veux une suite?

Merci


	10. note 2

Merci pour tout vos message!

Il n'y aura pas tout de suite une suite car j'ai décidé de tout réécrire car certaine choses me pose problèmes (et pour essayer de retrouver l'inspiration)!

donc t'es que j'aurais au moins récris les 4 premiers chapitre je reposterais sur une autres fic et laisserais un petit message ici pendant qu'elque semaine avant d'effacer cette fic.

PS: Je cherche une ou un correcteur.


	11. note 3

La réécriture à était publié! Sous le même nom mais avec réécrit aprés. J'espere que cette nouvelle version vous plairas.


End file.
